


When you move, I'm moved

by impulsive_astrophile



Series: Movement [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Dana Scully, Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsive_astrophile/pseuds/impulsive_astrophile
Summary: Scully gets Mulder back. Sequel toMove me, baby.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Movement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116869
Kudos: 36





	When you move, I'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by several lovely people on tumblr and inspired by some of my amazing friends. Hope you guys enjoy!

Scully leans into him, wrapping an arm around his neck. The other hand sneaks down to tease him over his speedo, and she chuckles as his hips buck up into her touch. “Easy there, Mulder,” she husks, breath tickling his ear. “You wouldn’t want all of these people to see you make a mess, would you?” 

Mulder whines and shakes his head, all bravado from earlier gone. 

Scully smirks. “I thought so.” Her fingers dance over his length, tensing warningly when his hips make an aborted jerk. She relaxes as he settles back against the chair. 

“Dana?” They both jump at the voice behind them. 

Keeping one arm around Mulder’s neck, Scully shifts on his lap to face their interruption - a man and a woman, practically attached at the hip.

“Oh, Dana, that is you!” The man says. “We weren’t sure.”

“Hi, Rob, Laura,” Scully greets pleasantly, scooting back subtly to hide Mulder’s situation from view. 

“You two are just adorable,” the woman, Laura, comments, her eyes sparkling. “Canoodling in public.”

“I can’t help it,” Mulder says, having regained some composure. He slips his arm around Scully’s waist. “She just fits right into my arms like a little puzzle piece. Isn’t that right, ducky?” 

Scully grimaces. _Ducky? Really?_ She grinds her ass against him in retaliation. “That’s right, _pudding,_ ” Scully says sweetly, biting back a smirk when he bites his lip and grunts in her ear. 

“We’re happy to run into you!” Rob says. “It feels like we haven’t seen you since the first day!” 

Scully and Mulder had met the couple during “orientation” on the first day of the retreat to go over the resort’s few rules and meet the other couples. They were friendly but too chatty and bubbly for the agents’ taste, getting on both Scully and Mulder’s nerves quickly. 

Just as she’s wondering how to get rid of them, Mulder’s cock twitches behind her. Scully gets an idea. “It’s been too long,” she agrees. “How about we get dinner and catch up?”

Rob perks up, looking at Laura, who smiles and nods. “Sounds perfect! How about in an hour, so you two don’t have to eat in your swimsuits?” 

“We’ll see you then,” Scully agrees easily, watching the couple retreat arm-in-arm before turning to Mulder.

“Scully--” he whines, but she cuts him off, putting a finger on his lips and reaching down to grab their bag. 

She fishes around for a second before pulling out a plain black box. Mulder gulps when he sees it. “Mulder, if you’re good and wear this for me tonight, I’ll give you a treat after dinner,” Scully whispers.

Mulder nods without hesitation. The last time Scully had promised that it’d been so good, he almost passed out as he came. She keeps her promises. 

Scully smiles, eyes gleaming wickedly, and tucks the box back in the bag before tugging him up with her. 

They make it to their room quickly, hopping in the shower together, “so I can make sure you don’t touch yourself, Mulder,” Scully says, but Mulder knows it’s just an excuse to tease him some more. 

Once they’re out, Scully dries herself and then him off, leaning him against the wall while she retrieves the box from their bag. 

A paper insert falls out of the box as she opens it. ‘VIBRATING COCK RING - REMOTE CONTROL!’ it proclaims boldly. 

Mulder feels his heart rate double and his dick jump in interest; this is something they haven’t tried before, and he’s both nervous and excited. 

Scully must notice his pulse racing because she crosses the room to him quickly, box still in hand, to gently stroke his cheek. “If you don’t want to do this, we won’t,” she assures him, eyes locked with his. She knows that being aroused by something doesn’t always equal wanting to make it a reality. 

Mulder calms under her touch and nods, sure. “I want to.”

“Good boy,” she purrs, stroking his cheek one more time before stepping back and pulling the ring out of the package. 

Setting the package down on the nightstand, she lets him see it before she puts it on - black silicone forms the ring, and at its base, the vibrator hangs, about an inch and a half long and capsule-shaped. It fits snugly around the base of his cock, the vibrator nestled between his balls. 

“There,” she says, stroking his thigh. “Not too tight?”

“No, Scully.” He breathes through his nose, willing the half chub away—no need to work himself up before they even leave.

“Good.” She pulls him gently away from the wall. “Now get dressed. We have to be there in twenty minutes.” She smacks his ass as he passes, smirking at his indignant yelp. 

\--

Mulder doesn’t remember much of the dinner. 

He and Scully got dressed and met Rob and Laura just in time. Scully had at least waited until they sat down to start the vibrations, but she’d left it on low for almost the entire time, turning it up a couple of times right as he’d been asked a question so he’d stutter through his answers. She’d only turned it off right before dinner ended, which gave him enough time to calm down so he didn’t have to figure out to hide his boner on their walk back. 

He’d practically ran back to their room, Scully trailing behind him and chuckling at his eagerness. 

He waits for her on their bed, hands twitching with the need to touch despite having been forbidden to. 

When she finally comes through the door (Mulder’s sure she’d walked slowly just to torture him), she holds up a hand to keep him from springing up. “Strip for me, then lay back on the bed,” she instructs, and he does it so fast he nearly trips over himself. “Good boy,” she praises, slipping off her shoes. 

She climbs onto the bed, remote in hand, and crawls over to him. “Can I come, Scully? Please?” 

He whines and pouts up at her as she runs her hand through his hair and shakes her head. “I know, baby,” she coos, stroking his cheek. “Almost. Just let me look at you.” 

He pouts harder, but she just smiles, taking him in. God, but he is beautiful like this; flushed down to his chest, his little nipples hard, cock red and angry, straining against the ring, and puppy dog eyes out in full force. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispers. Mulder squeaks, too far gone to do anything but blush harder. “Okay, baby, let me take care of you.”

She slips her fingers around the base of his cock, keeping pressure there as she slides the ring off - he doesn’t want him to come just yet - then, all at once, Scully flicks on the remote, pressing the vibe against him as she releases him and takes him in her mouth. 

Mulder’s mouth opens in a silent scream, and Scully pins his hips so he doesn’t choke her as he empties himself into her mouth. She keeps light suction until he begins to whimper from the overstimulation, and she pulls away, wiping her mouth and smiling when she sees his eyelids already drooping. 

Hand on his chest, she tosses away the cock ring and crawls up the bed, pulling him, still panting lightly, to rest against her chest. “So good for me, angel,” she coos, fingernails scratching his scalp lightly like she knows he likes.

His arms wrap around her ribs, and he sighs contentedly. “Love you, Scully,” he whispers, voice muffled by her shirt. 

She’s about to say it back when she realizes he’s already asleep. 

Suppressing a chuckle, she pulls the covers up over them and whispers it back to him anyway as she presses a kiss to his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had horrible writer's block for weeks, but this one almost spilled out of me... hopefully, it was coherent! Thanks for reading!


End file.
